Platinum
right|200px Platinum is an in-game currency which can be bought with real world currency or by trading with other players. It comes in packs of various quantities and they can be purchased on the Official Warframe Website (requires login). It can be used to purchase warframes, weapons, equipment, sentinels, mod packs, and other various items from the in-game Market. It can also be used to instantly finish crafting wanted items in the Foundry. Additionally, for a short period of time, players could have upgraded their account with founder's packages. Not only did this support the developers, but it also rewarded the player with hefty platinum bonuses at a much discounted price as opposed to buying platinum for cash from the market. See Founders for more information. Note that the Founder's program ended November 1, 2013. Periodically, bundles known as Prime Access are released that function similarly to the founders packages. The game uses an optional payment system: almost all weaponry and warframes can be earned in game (everything other than Founder-exclusive items and event, retired, or prime items). However, with platinum, the grind to obtain weapon and warframe blueprints and their resources is circumvented. A player can purchase weaponry from the market for credits, although some weapons and Warframes require the schematic to be purchased, and then crafted. There are a few items that can only be obtained through platinum: Color Palettes, various cosmetic items, and weaponry slots. Slots directly influence gameplay by allowing for a player to keep different weapons and warframes in order to create different sets. If a player has filled all of their weapon/warframe slots, they will have to buy a slot or sell one of their weapons/warframes for credits to free up a slot. Usage * Purchase two weapon slots for 12 platinum. * Purchase one warframe slot for 20 platinum. ** These can be done in the Inventory section of Equipment, or through "Slot" group of the Market's Equipment section. * Purchase one loadout slot for swapping setups in the arsenal, for 20 platinum. * Trading between players * In-game Market purchases: ** Boosters, e.g. Affinity Booster, Resource Drop Chance Booster ** Cosmetic skins, colour palettes, decorations, etc. ** Premade weapons and warframes. * Rush crafted items in foundry, depending on item ** 50 platinum for warframes and 25 platinum for warframe parts ** 25-50 platinum for various weapons ** 50 platinum for new landing crafts and 25 platinum for landing craft parts ** 1-15 platinum for keys, consumables, etc. Acquisition * Purchase with real world currency. * Purchase any tier of Prime Access or Prime Vault. * Participating and winning 1st/2nd/3rd place in warframe contests. * Exchange from other players via trading. * Giveaways on live Devstreams on Twitch. * Giveaways by some Youtubers and/or streamers. * Promotions run by Digital Extremes (Such as Twitch Prime promotions). Notes *One platinum is equal to 6.7 cents or 0.067 dollars (US Currency) / 5.7 pence or 0.057 pounds (UK / British currency). *Platinum can be traded (besides the user's starting platinum) with other players for certain items or traded directly, with credit taxes. This is a very popular means of gathering platinum among the community. See the Trade System page for more information. *When purchased using the Steam wallet or through the Steam client, the amount purchased will contribute toward finding a warframe related Trading Card. **The amount fulfilled on the trading card drop meter is affected by discounts and will only progress the meter with the final price, which includes discounts, rather than the base price. *Excluding the starting platinum that all players receive upon signup, there is no way of earning platinum in the game. The player must either purchase it with real world currency, trade certain game items to other players for said platinum, or if the player is extremely lucky, obtain a fair amount of platinum by watching Devstreams or participating in contests. Media Warframe Farming - How to Get Platinum de:Platinum es:Platino fr:Platinum Category:Mechanics Category:Closed Beta Category:Login Rewards Category:Currencies